Death and Transfiguration
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: He watched as the they came at each other at full force. It was their last stand. They all knew it...but who knew he'd feel so...free. Satoshi POV partial song fic. full summary inside. better than it sounds...please review!Warning: death of Dark and Krad


**Okay, so as a few of you know, I have been more active in the **_**Bleach**_** fandom than **_**DNAngel**_**. Sorry 'bout that. It's just been…uh…hectic.**

**Some probably don't know, but I came to fanfiction almost three years ago now, when I was in 8****th**** grade. I wrote my own stories then as everyone does. You cannot believe how much I've grown. **

**I've just started 11****th**** grade. I've gotten more serious about my writing and plans for the future. A friend of mine and I have started a very, very tiny 'organization' to help wild animals and I've even began writing my own original story that I hope to, one day, turn into a novel.**

**My writing is getting more and more serious, which is what sparked me to do this. For any of you who saw the movie **_**Hancock **_**(starring Will Smith), and are somewhat music buffs like myself, you may recognize the title to this song. This is the second to last song on the soundtrack and one of my favorites. I really encourage you to go check it out. It's pretty deep.**

**Since I have an on-going **_**Bleach**_** fic where every chapter is about some sort of song (on my profile, check it out if your interested) I figured I'd make one or two one-shots with the same concept.**

**(sorry about all the info. I know it's boring!)**

**Disclaimer (wow! It's been a long time since I made one of those!) : I do not own any of the characters used, nor the song title. They belong to their respective owners.**

**(by the way, tis Satoshi's POV…in case you get confused)**

* * *

_**Death and Transfiguration**_

His blue eyes shot open as pain ripped through his body. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as he rolled over onto his stomach, trying to lift himself to his elbows.

"_It's his fault!"_ Krad screamed from…inside? When did he change back? _"It's all Dark Mousy's fault! Kill him! KILL HIM!"_

Satoshi looked up. He didn't see Dark Mousy. He saw Daisuke Niwa. His friend. His _only_ friend.

He couldn't hurt him.

"Satoshi…" Daisuke muttered, clutching his stomach. Obviously, whatever confrontation just happened, Daisuke had received just as much pain as Satoshi. "No…Satoshi…"

"_Kill him!"_ Krad screamed so loud it hurt. _"Do it NOW!"_

"No…" he muttered, closing his eyes and resting his head on the marble floor. "I can't…not to him…not…not to anybody…"

There was a sudden groan from Daisuke. Satoshi sighed. Already, Dark had retaken control. "Krad!" he shouted. "If you don't let up, you're going to kill him!"

"_And who's going to stop me?"_ Krad said, his voice getting louder with every word. Satoshi screamed in agony as Krad took control of the body. "You? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Dark stared, his amethyst eyes filled with anger and sadness. Sadness for who? For what he was doing to Daisuke? Or what Krad was doing to him?

"Stop." Dark said.

"Or what?" Krad smirked, raising his hand and preparing the magic. The magic tore through Satoshi's heart.

Dark sighed, "Or I'll have to stop you myself."

"If you stop me, you'll destroy Satoshi." Krad said. "Isn't that what you _don't_ want to happen?"

"I'm sure he'll understand." Dark said. Satoshi watched as Dark stared into Krad's eyes. But he wasn't looking at Krad. He was looking at Satoshi, asking – pleading – for him to understand that this was for the greater good. In truth, Satoshi did. He wanted Dark to do it. If destroying Krad meant destroying him, go for it!

But he was still terrified.

"Well, I won't let you." Krad said, his smirk turning upside down. "No matter what you think, I love Satoshi. You think I use him, but I don't. He's what keeps me alive."

Dark shook his head. Was he talking with Daisuke? Disagreeing with Krad's remarks? Satoshi couldn't know.

"Stop." Dark said again. Krad shook his head and raised his hand; white electricity buzzed all around it. Dark closed his eyes, "Satoshi…I'm so sorry…"

With that, Dark took off towards Krad, running at speeds never thought imaginable. Satoshi was glad. He'd make it short and hopefully painless. Unfortunately, Krad dodged, jumping into the air and onto the banister that hung overhead. That didn't slow Dark down; he jumped up throwing his hand in front of him, launching his attack.

It hit his ankle and Krad screamed in rage. Blood began falling like rain to the lower floor. But that was nothing compared to the pain Satoshi was feeling inside. Krad's magic seemed to be energized from Satoshi's very life force.

"You missed!" Krad shouted, throwing his own blast down. Dark missed it by centimeters.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke!" he screamed, immediately throwing two attacks in a row. Satoshi couldn't hear it, but he was sure Daisuke was screaming in pain, too.

Krad dodged the first attack, but fell right on track with the second. It hit him in the chest, knocking him off balance and throwing him to the lower floor. It was a long drop. Krad landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Dark jumped back down in front of him and stood there, watching. Krad coughed and blood appeared on the floor. He looked up at Dark and grinned, "If you think I'm going to give up just after _that_…"

"I don't." Dark said, quietly. He looked into Krad's eyes again. Satoshi stared back. Now, it was he who was pleading.

"Hurry!" he said. Dark couldn't hear him, but he could see him. "Please! You have to hurry! If you don't…who knows what he'll do!"

Dark nodded and took a step towards him. Suddenly, with renewed strength, Krad slid his arm across the marble floor, charging up the magic as he did. The charge blasted before his arm came to a complete stop, but it did its job. It hit Dark in the stomach, sending him flying backwards through the room. He landed against a pillar with a crash and a groan.

"Now if _you_ give up after just _that_…" Krad breathed as he stood, "then I'll be highly disappointed."

Dark was already slowly standing up, using the pillar as support. He was talking, but Satoshi couldn't hear what he was saying. He must have been speaking to Daisuke. He lifted his head to look at Krad. They stared at each other for a moment. Satoshi could see blood all over Dark's face, but didn't know where it was coming from. Suddenly, Dark smiled.

"Come on, Krad. You know me." Dark said, letting go of the pillar. Satoshi didn't understand. Dark had been serious about this entire ordeal since the moment he caught up with Krad in the museum. Now he was smiling? Talking like he and Krad were buddies?

Suddenly, Krad smiled as well. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "So this is it, right?" he said quietly. "This is our last stand?"

Dark nodded, "'Fraid so."

Krad opened his eyes. "May the best man win."

"I intend to." Dark said. At the very same moment, Krad and Dark took off running straight at each other. Satoshi was sure they were going the exact same speed as before, but now everything was in slow motion. Satoshi watched as Krad tried to think of a way to save himself. Could he dodge? Could he move slightly to get less of the blunt force?

Satoshi stared into Dark's eyes. He was doing the same as Krad. But he was more realistic. He knew they were all going to die, right here and now. Satoshi moved past that to look for Daisuke. What did he think of this? Unlike himself and Krad, Daisuke and his alter-ego were friends. They cared for each other. That must have been what Dark was saying before, when he couldn't be heard. His goodbyes to Daisuke.

It seemed like eternity before the two men raised their arms, their attacks ready. Satoshi watched as both Dark and Krad brought their arms forward at the same time. He watched as the two energies – black and white – moved closer and closer to each other. In that precise moment, all of Satoshi's fears surfaced. He didn't want to die. he didn't want Daisuke to die. He didn't want to feel this pain anymore, but he didn't exactly want Krad and Dark to be gone. They'd been part of his life since he was born! Without them…

With all these thoughts rolling through his mind, all he could do was close his eyes.

Suddenly, there was peace.

He didn't know where he was, but he was comfortable. He never wanted to move ever again. He spread his arms away from his body and sighed. He could feel a slight wind around him and that's when he realized he was moving. Floating on his back. He didn't know where he was going, but he hoped the trip never ended.

"_Goodbye, Satoshi."_

It was a small whisper that seemed to be part of the wind itself. Maybe it was because right after those words were spoken, the wind was gone and he could immediately feel the marble floor underneath him. Slowly, his eyes opened by themselves. He was still in the museum. Why was he there again? Oh, that's right. Dark was chasing Krad…

Krad.

Satoshi quickly sat up and stared around him. The room was still dark, but he could see the damage that Krad and Dark had done. He could feel the cracks in the floor from their deadly magic, but that was the only thing he could feel.

He couldn't feel Krad's presence anymore.

"Krad? Krad!" he shouted out loud. No one in his mind answered. Suddenly, he heard a groan from the darkness across from him. He moved to his hands and knees and moved towards it slightly. "…Daisuke? Is that you?"

"Mmm…" the person groaned. Satoshi couldn't help but smile. Somehow, in the end, he and Daisuke had survived.

"Daisuke, it's over." He said, his eyes filling with tears. "It's all over…they're gone…Daisuke, Dark and Krad are gone!"

"Really?" Daisuke's voice was weak, but he was alive. That was good enough. Satoshi's eyes overflowed and he began to sob in his happiness. "That's…that's good…"

Suddenly, there was a crash of glass somewhere, but neither Daisuke nor Satoshi moved. Satoshi continued to sob as people called their names.

"Risa! In here!" Riku called as the flashlight beam reflected off the wall. "There are people in here! It might be them!"

The Harada twins rounded the corner and gasped. Daisuke was laying face down in the rubble while Satoshi sat on his knees, tears streaming down his face. "Satoshi!" Risa called, running to him as Riku ran to Daisuke. She knelt in front of him, putting her hand on his arm. "My word! Satoshi! You're freezing! What happened?"

Satoshi could barely answer. He couldn't stop crying. He was just so _happy_. "He's gone…_he's gone_…I can't believe it…he's actually gone…"

"Satoshi…" Risa muttered. She threw her arms around him and held him close, hoping to warm him up. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"He's gone…" he said, staining Risa's shirt with tears. "He's actually gone…"

Finally, he didn't have to pretend to hate Daisuke anymore. Finally, he could show emotions. He could act on his feelings and his friends wouldn't be in danger anymore because of it. He could act like a normal teenager now.

Maybe now he could fall in love, rather than hiding his feelings for the sake of that girl's safety. He could get married and have children of his own. Grow old happily, like none of this ever happened.

He sat there in Risa's arms for what seemed like forever, but he didn't care. Neither did she for that matter. She let him sit there, muttering the same few phrases over and over.

His mind thought of all the possibilities now that he had somehow won his freedom from his curse. Maybe in the end, Krad had a change of heart, changing the magic so that it wouldn't end up killing him. Is that why he heard what he did in that dream world? Was that Krad giving his final farewell?

No one could be sure. But that didn't matter to him. Not right now anyway. He was free, that was the only thing he could think about.

He was free.

* * *

**So like I said, this is kinda like a song fic one-shot for the instrumental song 'Death and Transfiguration' by John Powell from the movie **_**Hancock**_**.**

**So obviously the 'Death' part involves Krad and Dark…**

**And the transfiguration is how happy and free Satoshi feels…**

**Mhm, mhm. **

**There is another song from the **_**Hancock**_** soundtrack that I really enjoyed that I'm going to be writing a one-shot for. So, be on the lookout for that one, if you liked this one.**

**Um…if you liked this, I really recommend checking out the song itself. It's truly brilliant. Actually, the other song I want to write about and this one really go hand and hand…so…yea.**

**(by the way, if you do check out the song and like it, come back to the story and re-read while listening to the song, you'll see how it makes sense)**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
